


AM I SAFE !!!!!??

by Cheshirecurlss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angry Louis, Baby Harry, Baker Harry, Bullying, Coming Out, Crying Harry, Crying Louis, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Famous Liam, Famous Louis, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Harry, Hurt Louis, Jealous Louis, Lots of Angst, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, OT5 Friendship, Pining, Possessive Liam, Possessive Louis, Protective Louis, Rich Louis, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Student Harry, Twitter, University Student Harry, actually a very angry louis, alone harry, liam fighting for harry, lots and lots of crying, louis standing up for harry, mentions of abuse, niall losing his cool, one direction interview, pampered harry, uni!harry, zayn acting the smartest as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshirecurlss/pseuds/Cheshirecurlss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where louis tomlinson and liam payne love harry alot and they use their position to help harry styles but then louis goes away and maybe or maybe not liam tries to get everything back in place . </p><p>just give it a read it has got some major feels to give trust me guys .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second work !!!!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

Harold Angelic Curly Styles as popularly called by his boyfriend was a 19 years old teen , although his teenage years were not as a wonder slide or it would be more appropriate to say that this man here had everything perfectly imperfect in his life except for his boyfriend , he had a two faced life.

One side where he had life full of colors , happiness , cuddles in the dark nights , sweet whispers and love declarations . Where everyday he had words like “ _I love you with all my life ” , “I want to spoil you love “ , “ I cannot believe you are  mine , the thought of having you in my life is something still not wrapped a_ round my head ”. Where unexpected surprises every other night waited for him, where sometimes a fancy cooked meal made with love and longings and spiced with unsaid promises and other times a horny man ready to pounce at him and take away the freaking life out of harry awaited him back home after a long day at the uni and part time job at a bakery . The other part of the world where harry lived in was a complete opposite journey where there was all harshness , darkness , pain , wounds , bruises rested quietly . Quietly because harry never let these two worlds collide . He never let sunshine meet the glum ,  the color meet the sinister .

 

He had two friends who knew the junction where the two worlds  collide . They knew the frog  smiled harry face and also were the witnesses of what  whimpering with pain harry face looked like . But as helpless as they were , except from a bit comfort and love they had nothing to offer . Jeff and ed his only friends did everything they could to protect him but maybe it just wasn’t enough and maybe this part had to collide with the other one , maybe that was how it was meant to be . There are some people for whom things just happen the way they don’t want it to be . This was harry’s life .

 

Now he was sitting in his house shared with his boyfriend . He was taking care of his week old wound on his wrist and was about to text his boyfriend who  at present happened to be in the different continent . He had to leave harry for weeks or sometimes even months a stretch for his job .

Yes it added to the misery !!! 

yes harry felt alone at times !!!! 

yes he needed the warmth and love !!!!

yes he wished his love could be  right next to him !!!!

yes a part of him wanted his boyfriend to aid his wounds !!!!! .

 

but those who knew harry knew the man lived for others not for himself . And if the love he got in return was anything to go by then harry had every reason to do anything to keep his boyfriend there right next to him  , but right now the only  way to feel better was contacting his boyfriend  .

 

“Phone conversation”

Hazza – what are you doing ….. I am back home …. Empty HOUSE … alone .

Loubear – love , I will be right next to you tomorrow night ……just one more night ………. Excited ????? .

hazza  – I need you to hold me , hold me tight .

loubear –oh wait  till my arms wrap around your waist . wait till I grab your love handles , wait till my lips travel your sinful body .

hazza  –somebody is sounding on the edge ………. I am waiting , come home .

loubear –I miss you , I miss your love .

hazza  –and if I miss you more  , then you better remember that love .

loubear –I love you more don’t make me repeat the conversation .

hazza  –I love youuuuu moreeee !!!!!! .

loubear  –who’s the sugar baby .

hazza  –oh ! that supposedly is me ,but I love you more .

loubear  –hey I need to go love you ,see you tomorrow wait for me to come home . and I love you more and that’s final .

hazza  –fine you win ………….WAITING .

Now all that was needed for him to smile was the next night . He decided  to skip the college so that he could make the night special for both of them .

 

It was roughly somewhere between 8pm to 9 pm and here he was , harry standing at the porch of their house , fair enough to say their mansion . The mansion had everything that basically no one could have thought of having in the early 20’s of their lives . But there his boyfriend had everything . Anything and everything ranging from golf course , swimming pools both inside and outside to helipad , the home had everything .

The two had been together since long , from friends to best friends then from best friends to boyfriends and finally landing on “ hopelessly the most sappiest couple” as awarded by one of his boyfriend’s  friend ( niall horan)   . He was waiting outside leaning on the front door looking at the road ahead and waiting for big luxurious cars to stop and honk loudly . It happened 15 minutes later and  there was harry running from the door towards  the car as if his ass was on fire .

The timing of louis stepping out of the backseat of his range rover and harry reaching the car quiet perfectly coordinated , since now here was harry in the arms of his boyfriend with his legs wrapped around louis’s  waist and harry’s head resting in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck . louis was holding harry up with hands firm yet soft around harry’s  waist .

 

“lou” harry whispered and then he started crying like proper crying and since louis was harry’s own personal comforter so he hugged harry more tightly , if it was even possible . When  harry’s  tears didn’t  stop  louis  placed his one hand in the mop of harry’s  curls , rubbing them he said “ yes baby its good , its good keep going” . Harry turned his head up and looked at louis confused “ wh…( hiccup ) what lou” he asked . Harry looked the cutest when he tried to talk while crying accompanied by occasional hiccups .

Louis had to mentally control himself to not to kiss harry because first thing first –( MAKE  HAZZABEAR  SMILE ) .  Louis placed harry’s  head back on his shoulder patting softly and cheekily he said  “ aww baby go on crying , cry don’t stop , either way I had to take a shower , this way we save that time”  . Louis Tomlinson can be a great actor when he wants to be and right now he was doing his job perfectly “ clean me with your salty tears baby , just don’t stop” and harry huffed and pinched louis’s arm , looking at louis again he said “ shut up you prick , look I have stopped ( wiping his face with louis’s shirt , just the way louis liked with all seriousness ) , now shut up you cheeky bastard” ( MISSION ACCOMPLISHED ) .

 

Alberto louis’s bodyguard and basically harry’s godfather laughed at two of them . he came close patted harry’s head twice saying “ come on kiddo stop the showers now , your man is back” and then he went to get the stuff out of the cars with other bodyguards  , while louis looked at harry and while harry looked at louis . Harry was the first one to break the silence pouting he said “ I missed you” and before louis could reply with a kiss because he already was brushing harry’s lips with his own , two men popped up one from louis’s left and other one from louis’s right . both men shouted in unison “ oh love ! I missed you toooooo” . These were niall and zayn and they actually pulled a nice act by trying to mimic the way louis would have said that . louis looked at harry then turned and looked at zayn then niall and back to harry and the three of them started laughing with harry pouting even more .

But yeah harry can be pretty great in giving shit back so he looked at louis and with a smirk he said “ baby you never mentioned we were gonna have monsters for the night” and now it was harry laughing and louis joining him later . louis was so used to this banter between these three . It was like these three were long lost brothers , each being the pain in the arse for the other one and teaming up against each other and sometimes against louis too . niall was the next one he said  “ what ????????” , trying to act shocked and hurt while zayn shouted “ liam , harry here just called us monsters , you better put some sense to your younger one here or else I will” and in comes liam struggling with his bags “ hey nobody dare even touch harry I will kill anyone and everyone who does” , he sounded quiet strong willed .

So here was this thing apart from louis’s family and harry’s family back home , harry  with louis here  had these other three best friends / brothers with him and these five people made sure that all the others were okay . It was next to impossible to separate them and louis loved his family , he loved his small family that he made away from his actual home . While zayn and niall came along the way liam and harry were his childhood friends , when the three of them shifted to London because louis and liam wanted to become singers and harry wanted to pursue his education , zayn and niall came along and now these five had great dynamics . while harry and louis found that they were soulmates long back , liam and zayn found out that they were no less than meant to be together couple  when these five had started hanging out together ,  while nailler is the only one who gets to choose and change his partners every single day the only condition was they must have vaginas and tits .

 

While louis loved harry with every fibre of his body and zayn and niall were pain in the arse for harry always troubling him and pranking him  , with harry no less , liam was some what super protective of harry , he treated harry like his own younger sibling , always behaving like an elder brother . Niall at the beginning thought that liam had some secret feelings for harry and since louis and harry were together , niall thought that liam was forced to experience the pain of letting your  love be loved by someone else . When niall expressed his confusion during a Sunday afternoon in front of the others , zayn was left dumbstruck , he actually froze for seconds and the other three louis , harry and liam were rolling on the floor with laughter and niall sat on the couch thinking what was fucking funny about all of this . louis was the one who explained niall what was the actual story behind it , he told niall that when he met  harry and liam first he also thought the same that  liam and harry were together which led him to pine over harry for a year , but later he realized that for liam harry was his brother from another mother and his protectiveness and possessiveness for harry was just as an elder brother   and if after that niall , louis , liam and harry laughed out over  the confusion and if zayn left the room in the rush and  if liam followed zayn and if that night the whole mansion was adulterated by voices like “ harder zayn, yeah …………oh I love you so m..much zayn ……….. right there , right there zayn” and if in the morning the two were teased to death by the others then nobody was told about any of it than these five .

 

When liam came and stood next to other four and gave his death threat again of killing anyone troubling / touching harry , louis placed his one hand on harry’s bum who was still hanging on louis’s waist like a koala . louis  said in a teasing voice with his hands roaming around “ except me baby I can touch you anywhere , with your daddy here ( looking at liam who was rolling his eyes ) sparing my life” and harry grinned and the two started kissing with other three snapping their heads murmering  “aargghh , shit  guys go and get a room , shit you guys are gross”

 

But did the two love birds cared ????? oh no not really , atleast not for next 5 minutes or so . Niall , zayn and liam more or less lived with louis and harry and it was not at all awkward for anyone and it was way to easier for the bodyguards of the four celebrities as they didn’t had to run after four of them in different houses , all four were found in the same den when needed. It was basically a mansion known as **BACHELEOR’S PAD** by the three and **HOME** by louis and harry .

Now they were in their room , it was four in the morning when all of the sexual tension was released but still they didn’t want to sleep and loose the time to be together . So now harry and louis  were lying facing each other as close as physically possible and louis was playing with harry’s curls making up for the lost time . They talked and shared everything between the kisses for what felt like hours . They were just looking at each other , grasping the sight of one another , the warmth of being home again . Harry after a  while spoke  “lou can I ask you something” , louis was now rubbing harry’s cheeks with the back of  his hand “yeah love ask me anything” . Harry gulped and nervously asked “ **AM I SAFE** ” and louis without taking a second closed the gap between them and said “ yeah baby your safe with me” after kissing his forehead .

They did this a lot although harry knew it meant nothing to louis or he didn’t understand what it meant  for harry hearing  louis say it but just hearing “ you are safe with me” calmed a large chunk of harry’s  tarnished soul . These words made harry feel  secure and protected although louis was completely unaware of what  meaning these words held in harry’s mind .  Everytime harry used to ask this question AND everytime  louis gave the same answer holding  a much surreal meaning.

After a bit of some more cuddling they both drifted to sleep . it was 10 in the morning when harry woke , got dressed , made breakfast for everyone and went to his college leaving a loving note for his boyfriend sleeping in their bed . But little did he know that his world was going to come down today . As soon as harry left louis got up from his bed ( he was pretending to be asleep ) , rushed upstairs to zayn and liam’s  room , pushing him hard to wake him up “ come on zayn wake up ,  zaynnN” . But zayn was the hardest one to wake up in the morning from the whole lot and for some reason louis was on the verge of crying . He punched zayn one more time and this time it was hard , really really hard and louis landed on his bed with his head in his palms “ please zay…zaynn please wake up” voice cracking in the end .

Zayn was startled when he saw louis crying . He immediately pulled louis in his arms “ whats wrong babe , why are you crying and where is harry” . louis wasn’t much of a cry baby , so this was something serious . He wiped his face but was still cuddled to zayn’s chest , he spoke whimpering “ I think there is something wrong with harry” . Zayn pulled louis away from his chest and facing him he said “ what do you mean” and before louis could continue niall and liam already came in , hearing all  the commotion going on , they came running . Seeing louis like this already worried liam , he kneeled down in front of louis and  rubbing  his knees he asked “ whats wrong louis ????” . louis took a minute before replying  looking at liam he said “ I think there is something wrong with harry” , the way liam’s face changed color louis quickly added “ liam please don’t panic but he kept on asking me for quiet a long while now that “ was I safe” and I always thought that maybe me answering his question with a yes everytime kept him sure of how much I love him but last night I saw bruises on his back and a big wound on his arm” ,  louis had to bite back his tears , zayn felt that so he started rubbing his back while liam and niall were gaping at louis . louis continued “ I didn’t let him know that I saw those , he had covered them with some makeup , I had seen such wounds earlier but everytime he used to make an excuse , so this time I pretended that he was successful in hiding those” . He wiped his eyes with the back of his palm before saying “ I don’t know but we really no I mean I really need to do something , I need to find out what is happening” . The moment he finished niall got up with anger in his stance “ come on  lets go to his uni , lets find out” , it was rushed and sounded kind of angry which was strange coming from niall because anger and niall don’t go together . But it was zayn who interviened he suggested “ guys lets talk to ed and jeff first , lets see if they could help us out , I think” and liam got up from where he was sitting on his knees and he immediately took zayn’s phone from the nightstand . louis was watching him he asked liam “ who are you calling now” but liam kept quiet and nobody asked him again .

 

After 2 minutes or so the three heard liam saying “ I need you and  ed to come at harry’s  house as soon as possible” that’s all and now liam placed the phone back on the nightstand , hand around louis’s shoulder “ come on they are coming , don’t worry we will solve this today by itself” , louis turned his head looking at him with dead eyes trying to figure who was liam actually assuring  , louis or he himself ????? . They walked down and sat on the couches with zayn sitting with louis and niall sitting opposite them while liam standing near the window looking at the lawn outside . No words  , nothing was exchanged till the door bell rang .

Niall was the one who opened the door and ed and jeff already sensed the atmosphere the moment they entered the living room , cause normally whenever they used to meet these four boys they were always loud and super excited but right now they only got cold hii’s and that to just three because louis kept quiet . Jeff and ed were properly scared now after all they were sitting in front of the fucking millionaires and this moment it hardly mattered if half of the time they all used to hang out together .

Zayn wrapped his arm around louis and liam stood next to their couch , niall was the one who started speaking “ so guys lets get this straight , we asked you guys here for something important so it would be great if we don’t beat around the bush” , jeff and ed both turned and looked at each other confused because they had no idea where all of this was going . Before they could turn back and look at the boys in front liam said ‘ whats happening with harry lately , why is he having bruises on his body” and if both ed and  jeff froze their and then  , looking at one another then everyone in the room saw that . Zayn pressed louis’s shoulder in a calming way and said “ guys we need answers and answers right now”

 

Then there was all out in front . They told them how this guy who was a proper rich in their batch proposed to harry a year back and how harry’s rejection made that guy turn violent and abusive . How he started bullying and hitting harry because he wanted harry to be his boyfriend . Jeff told them that harry had made them swear not to tell niall , zayn , liam and especially louis anything about all of this  happening . They told them how six months back when they were coming out of the class ,  this guy named luke pushed harry straight into to the wall and tried to kiss him and when harry pushed him saying he already has a boyfriend luke hit him hard and just went off and since then this hitting INCREASED even more  because luke wanted to know who harry’s boyfriend was . He wanted harry all for himself . Jeff was the one who finished by saying “ he is really rich and we were helpless” . The moment helpless came out of jeff’s mouth louis who was quiet and who didn’t even move an inch this whole time pounced on him shouting “ helpless ?? are you serious” before louis could hit them zayn and liam pulled louis back . While louis was struggling to get out of their hold just to let these two best friends of harry know that nobody here in this room was helpless . Zayn pulled louis and hugged him tight not losing his hold  for a second and the second louis’s head was on zayn’s chest louis started crying again . louis fisted zayn’s tee shirt grabbing it tightly “ do you hear them zayn , they say they were helpless , hazza was getting hurt and these motherfuckers  say they were helpless” . Zayn was rubbing louis’s back with his both hands just to calm the boy down  and while all of this was happening liam who was sitting on the couch looking at what all was happening in front of him trying to adjust to the fact that all that he heard a minute ago was true whereas niall was pacing the room having no idea what to do . Zayn was the only level headed one in the room , when he saw liam sitting dumbstruck on the couch across he shouted “ liam …. Liam get up we have to go now . get up baby somebody has to act strong right now” . liam turned and looked at zayn and he gave him a pained and crying expression making zayn aware that he was near to crying too . Niall pulled liam up and said “ it would be great if I and liam go to harry’s uni and find this guy out .

 

An hour later all four of them were sitting in their car with alberto and preston too outside harry’s college.

 

Alberto said “ let me and preston go inside and keep an eye on harry as soon as something happens we will call you and you can join us louis till them stay here its not safe , people will recognize you guys in the blink of an eye”  . louis banged his hand on the wheel and shouted “ fuck the people I am going” , he opened his side of car but liam pulled him back in and said “ wait” , liam pulled his phone out and called preston and said turning his head back towards preston “ keep your phone on so we know what is happening” . and they got out of the car they took a while to find harry and it was hard enough to handle louis’s nerves . 

It  was the fourth corridor where they finally found harry being hit by a boy straight in his stomach . Preston and alberto looked at each other and rushed towards harry , preston shouted louis in the phone and dropped the phone on the floor running towards harry . Alberto pulled the guy off harry and held him close to him in his arms making him stand on his legs while preston punched the tall , lanky asshole right in the face who was now lying on the floor . All that took all four of them to come out of the car and find harry was preston shouting “ louis” in the phone .

People as expected recognized them on their way while all four were panicking like idiots searching for harry . Okay maybe the girls followed them and were squealing , how often it happens that the entire one direction boy band is seen running madly in your university campus . They knew it was the start of the fiasco . Niall saw alberto and he immediately shouted pointing towards the left “ guys there” and louis and liam ran as fast as possible accompanied by zayn and niall . By now harry was still trying to adjust to the fact of the two bodyguards of his boyfriend being there and was trying to bear the pain in his stomach from the hit , but when he saw louis standing in front of him eyes dead as ever as if he had no life left , face showing the pain he was feeling and liam punching the same guy in the face twice with zayn and niall trying to stop him .

 

Had louis’s eyes left harry’s  for  a minute ????   no

Was he hurt ?????   yes

Did louis  knew what he wanted to do ??????    no

Had louis lost all the trust on harry in that moment ???????    surely yes 

 

 

The entire campus gathered around them with no one having a clue about what was happening . louis looked at harry for a minute more before he was distracted by the dean coming in . When the dean asked what was happening louis lost his mind . He moved and stood in front of him who by chance happened to know one direction . He started rambling “ oh dare god !!!  are you serious louis Tomlinson from one direction in our college ,, oh hello sir , so pleased to have you here , can I get your autograph” . Alberto muttered “ GOD SAVE THE UNIVERSITY NOW ” and harry started shaking . He knew louis , the dark louis , the louis no one dared to mess with , the louis no one should ever piss off . louis shrugged his shoulders looking at liam , zayn and niall who were now looking back at louis then he turned to look at harry and then back to the dean . That was the moment when his 3 three friends , his boyfriend  and his bodyguards knew that louis was going to blow off . louis started “ so yeah you need an autograph sure why not” . he moved to the guy that was standing shaking between  his friends . He held him by his collar and liam , zayn and niall stepped aside .

Here is a thing you don’t come in louis’s way when he is angry even if you are his fucking  best friends . louis grabbed the guy from his collar turned to look at the dean and using his sassy tone “ so I recently discovered a new way of giving the autograph” . The dean looked as confused as one could imagine in that situation .

 

Louis punched luke in his face “ so this autograph for being a bully” , next punch “ this one for being bully to my harry” , dean stood there dumbstruck and instantly the whispering stopped when words  “ my harry” rushed in the corridor from louis’s mouth , but louis had an unfinished business . The boy in front was already close to fainting and was crying  “sorry , I am sorry sir( rushing his mouth ) ” but no louis had to have his point proven . He punched the guy in the stomach and pointed a finger at him “ no one fucking no one dares to hurt or upset my harry , remember that or next time ill make sure you have got no time left to remember you existence” . He pushed the guy backward and turned away moving away from them . The whole corridor was  silent louis stopped when he heard a broken sound coming out of harry “ lou hold me ” , louis turned back and saw tears falling out of harry’s eyes . But louis didn’t even bat an eyelash . He looked at alberto and said “ take him to the doctor then back home” and not even giving a second glance he moved out of the campus .

Liam moved to the dean and said “ I hope you got your autograph sir” and he helped alberto take harry out . Next was zayn “ make sure we don’t get to hear one more bullying incident in this campus” and he moved next now was niall “ and make sure this asshole is thrown out of the college” . Preston and niall too left . The whole crowd of people shocked and the dean , oh maybe he just experienced some migrain attack because he was lying crumpled on the floor , probably blacked out .

 

when all of them came out they saw car was there but louis wasn’t . liam told harry “ maybe louis needs some time alone” and they all first took harry to the hospital and then they went back home only to be welcomed by a note louis left. 

 

HEY GUYS I KNOW WE WERE TO LEAVE AFTER TWO DAYS BUT I HAD NOTHING LEFT TO DO THERE SO I AM LEAVING . I’LL BE AT THE HOTEL WHEN YOU GUYS REACH HERE                    ------ LOUIS

 

An that’s when harry crashed . He crashed on the floor in front of everyone  . louis was upset he left before time and he didn’t write a single message for harry . liam and zayn hugged harry kneeling in front of him while niall was too angry to handle the situation . louis and harry and their dynamic effected all five of them equally and niall knew what louis was feeling and also what is gonna happen to harry now . 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i don't know what the hell i am doing with this fanfic , it was supposed to be a simple oneshot but i guess i have just gone deep in larry feels lane , so now i guess its just that we roll with it .  
> so now i am gonna manage both of my fanfics together.  
> And those people who are having a problem with my writing skills and typos , its just that i am still stuck on the term called IMPROVEMENT , i am trying my best to improvise with each chapter , so all i ask is to be a little patient with me , you will see my point and if in case you don't in the end feel free to comment on it .  
> that said this chapter is just a filler and i promise next one will be a bit longer .

With head hidden in liam’s chest , harry thought he could disappear  from there , somewhere where nothing went down and somewhere where louis was still lying next to him in their bed like the last night . 

“ liam bring him back please , I need lou …….. do something please ……. please li please , I can’t .”

deep breathes and loud cries was all harry could muster right then . 

“ do something li …. Do some…”

He started punching liam’s chest , to get away from him and escape from the situation , but liam knew harry wanted to be held , more than want he needed to be held .

Harry was hitting liam , as if hurting liam would anyhow lessen his pain . But liam hugged him even closer , wrapping him in his arms even tighter , completely draping himself over harry .  He was crying too , tears rolling down his cheeks dripping on harry’s head .

Nobody knew for how long liam was holding  harry , harry was hiding inside liam ,  zayn was looking at them with blank eyes , niall was pacing the room trying to calm himself down before thinking about handling anything or anyone around , nobody knew how long it took .

When harry came down to small uneven whimpers liam  wiped his own tears with the back of his sleeve and  he started rubbing harry “ shh baby , I am here , be strong love I am here I promise ill bring him back.”

Although deep down everyone in the room knew it wasn't that simple , it was louis we were talking about . 

louis could easily get on anybody's nerves , 

If he wants to be dramatic and difficult , he can flip from a grown man to an annoying teenager , 

If he wants to trouble you , he can make your life impossible,

If you do something wrong and louis  does'nt like , he wont ever let it go, 

If you piss him off , you piss him off ,

If you break his trust , you are never getting it back ,

but ,if you are harry then nothing above matters , all you will face is a sappy and gooey louis tomlinson . 

 

But right now he was gone , louis would never leave harry's side and a ( crying harry ) could get all of  louis's attention with a blink of the eye . 

But right now he was gone , 

So nothing was simple . 

And harry himseLf knew it .

 

harry shook his head and tried to the bring out the words “its hurting , i cant handle the pain …… li I want to sleep , please please let me sleep …….please , its ,its … its burning.”  

Zayn was kneeling in front of them with his hands in his hair , he couldn’t understand how  they all could end up in such a fucked up situation in just mere 24 hours .

Liam looked at zayn once and right now mere looks were enough to say it all .

liam scooped harry in his arms , while harry had his fists tight on liam’s shirt and head hidden in liam’s shoulder . he just wanted to hide somewhere and come out only when louis is there with his arms open for harry to hold . Liam took harry to his and zayn’s room . He laid him on the bed and wrapped him in his arms covering them with the duvet . Harry had his back to liam’s chest but after a minute or two ,harry turned and hid himself in liam’s shoulders .

The way harry curled up around  liam  , it was heartbreaking enough. He kept looking straight in the wall thinking how to handle himself to handle harry , because since the start of all of this fiasco liam has been acting strong as zayn wanted him too but he knew he would crack soon and he was aware that he cannot .

Harry needed him ,

and maybe even louis needed him .

Liam was there , where its like when you feel like crying or sitting alone just doing nothing or letting yourself break down for a while expecting someone would come and  pick you up but at the same time all you want is to be left alone . But you can’t do any of the two  because people around need you and you have to act strong .

zayn didn’t come back  to the room he knew liam was all harry needed right now . Although he wanted to be there for his man too .

So instead he was with niall in his room . Niall was lost somewhere looking at the window on his right while  zayn was lying next to him .

zayn texted liam **“ when he sleeps come and see me , in niall’s room.”**

Zayn placed the phone back in his pocket and reached out to touch niall’s  arm , niall  turned  and looked at zayn . Zayn felt niall was close to shattering , red eyes , although the tears didn’t roll down but his blue eyes were filled with them , ready to spill  . He immediately got up from his side and pulled niall towards him  “come here nialler ” , he wrapped one leg around niall and was holding him tightly around his middle “ don’t worry nialler , we will handle this ,  but we have to be strong love."

Niall nodded his head but zayn sensed something else was wrong because niall was never the one who would stay quiet ,  even if there was  tornedo ahead of them that they were dealing with .   He pulled niall’s face in front of him , made him look at him , straight in the eyes and spoke slowly “ tell me what’s wrong , why are you so lost ?????”

One tear rushed down niall’s cheek and zayn was quick to wipe It off rubbing  his thumb around the skin.

"niallll" tone questioning , " whats  wrong baby ??????." 

All zayn got was one more tear rolling down , this time zayn didn't wipe it off , if niall needed some release , its better  he gets it now because there was a broken  harry and an angry louis to handle . 

 

“ tell me niall what is it . ” zayn tried again . 

It took niall a while to speak but when he did zayn had to text liam that niall needed him so its better if they talk tomorrow  , cse what worried niall and the reason why niall was upset had led zayn to hold niall a bit more tightly than before until he fell asleep crying .

The first one to wake up in the morning was liam accompanied by zayn . liam was on his phone  when  zayn  came out of niall’s room , he went straight to the kitchen and came back sitting next to liam with two cups of tea .

Zayn pushed one cup towards liam and without saying anything he took a sip from his own . When he placed the cup down , liam dropped his phone on the table , hiding his face in his hands with his left leg shaking vigorously which only happened when liam was either way to stressed or there was a situation not under his control  , Zayn turned ,  gave liam a look , confused he picked his phone and read what liam was reading a minute ago , those were the new articles written about one direction being the highlight for people all around the world and poisonous enough to cause a ruckus .

The articles ranged from , 

** “ one direction beats a guy in the college campus” **

To

** “ one direction’s louis Tomlinson finally introduced his love interest to the world”  **

And finally settling at

**_“ louis Tomlinson who came out last year beats a guy in a college campus with rest of one direction making it clear NOBODY HURTS HIS HARRY , now who is this harry and why is this harry according to louis HIS HARRY”._ **


	3. Chapter 3

All came down to few articles and zayn had one more person losing it around him . There was a disheveled harry , a repentant niall and a hysterical liam for him to handle. If zayn the prudent one in this group remembers even one single hearty conversation he had the honour of having with a drunken louis , he knows louis is not coming around anytime soon.

NO he wasn't ....... the man lived for his beloved and clearly considered himself nothing more than a shell without him !!!

So coming to the terms of that safe heaven , the life that Louis had built around harry being broken and crumpled was gonna take a lot to fix , if it could be fixed since Louis tends to never forget anything though forgiving everything .

Liam on the other had a lot to take in, he may come across as the one with all sense and brains but when it came to the people he loved he was the most easiest one to break. 

At this point that vulnerable man had harry as his singularity. Which is why when he heard before he saw niall running towards the room harry was sleeping in , his limbs acted on their own running forward to stop niall from disturbing harry only in turn to find himself trapped by zayn . 

"no love ,harry is safe ...let niall go in", zayn whispered in his ear from behind while holding him down.

"trust me as much as harry needs to be with someone , niall needs to be with harry"  _if last night is anthing to be taken into account ,_ though zayn left out the last part from saying aloud.

"he has merely slept for an hour, zayn" 

"and he is niall's responsibility to" , zayn tried to fathom now visibly relaxed liam .

"but i need to see them , see him ..please zayn", the affect of the disturbance clearly visible on liam's face. 

So zayn did what liam wanted , they went to check niall and harry ( in liam's case - especially harry) . 

Under any other state of conditions niall holding harry , who was wrapped safely in a _blanket_  and a _warm niall_   with a pillow placed behind harry's back would have been cute enough to be captured on a camera .

But today , nothing was remotely cute everything was acutely shaken. 

-some hours later- 

Harry woke up , releasing himself from niall's hold took some time but he blamed it on being numb all over. 

Out in the hall , he found himself all alone with a phone in hand ringing the only number his poorly functioning mind has been playing since his sand castle crumpled down to pieces , followed by the deception of hearing the voice from the other side. 

ONE CALL rejected.

SECOND CALL rejected.

THIRD CALL rejected.

And suddenly going back to sleep or running down the road till he longer can't seemed more promising to harry. 

As a try to distract himself from the heartbreak , every pinching pain shooting inside and the tears flooding the swollen between his eyes and cheeks , he checked his notifications. 

Coming across some messages from nobody he cared about right now. Some facebook friend requests he didn't care about right now, and one missed call from his mom which he didn't care about right now , so he swiped right and ignored (for now) and one twitter notification from LOUIS !!!!

Yes his boyfriend had such dramatics as his strong suit ..... if he is angry with you , he won't answer you directly but will make sure you knew so well how much deep in hell you were. But this time harry was a bit to soon to comprehend this as louis's temporary disposition.

@louis_tomlinson - i hold you close 

lie to me and , 

ask me again AM I SAFE 

and i might lie again 

(say , baby you are)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse every grammatical mistake !!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was a good read for all of you . i am really hoping you guys excused the mistakes i may have done in here.


End file.
